comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Team Arrow (s2 ep 13 Heir to the Demon)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW ARROW TRAILER: PLOT: A mysterious woman arrives to the Starling city airport, identifying herself as Nyssa Raatko, though an A.R.G.U.S. alert quickly arises from her passport. Nyssa easily fights off the approaching guards, and continues through the airport unimpeded. Elsewhere, Moira’s campaign manager urges her to get in front of cameras to get the voters on her side, before Felicity pulls Walter aside to inform him money has moved out of the “Tempest” account she had him investigate last year. After an urgent call, Oliver arrives to Starling hospital to find Quentin and Dinah (Alex Kingston) looking over a bedridden Laurel, who insists she hadn’t overdosed on drugs. Oliver notices some odd coloration in her eye, before Laurel pulls her father aside to reveal she saw a vision of her sister Sara. Later, Sara performs the infamous salmon ladder at Oliver’s lair, hurriedly preparing to leave while the League remains on her trail. Oliver protests that her family needs her, when Quentin calls and demands to speak with his daughter.Back in the Lance family past, Sara makes a surprising return from college for dinner, secretly texting Oliver that she’s arrived. In the present, Quentin and Sara meet for tea, though Sara quickly shrugs off his insistence they face the League as a family, before she departs. Out on the road, Nyssa descends from a bridge to confront Sara, Oliver watching from a distance, before Nyssa surprisingly kisses Sara.Oliver quickly makes his presence known, though Sara urges him to trust her, agreeing to leave with Nyssa for the moment in spite of Oliver’s misgivings about the woman. Meanwhile back at the Queen mansion, Felicity arrives to see Moira, explaining that she’d traced the money to Moira’s OBGYN Dr. Gill, piecing together from her affair that Malcolm Merlyn must have been Thea Queen’s father. Felicity offers her the chance to tell Oliver, but Moira intimidatingly fires back that she won’t, nor should Felicity, for Oliver would hate her too for the revelation. Sara explains to Nyssa that she left to check on her family after the earthquake, and had grown tired of the killing, though Nyssa doubts that Ra’s al Ghul would ever release her from her oath to the League of Assassins, even with their romantic relationship. Meanwhile, a frustrated Oliver learns from Diggle that Laurel was in fact poisoned by a rare snake oil, likely a ploy to lure Sara back to Starling. In the past, Sara and Laurel argue when Sara questions if Oliver would ever be ready to settle down, secretly texting to meet him at the docks.xxxxBack in the present, Nyssa’s League henchman kidnaps Dinah Lance from the hospital, for which Oliver and Sara give chase by motorcycle, to no avail. Sara blames herself, delicately explaining her relationship with Nyssa to her father, as Oliver assures they’ll get Dinah back. Diggle and Felicity discover that Laurel’s poison was locally obtained, for which they manages to obtain a license plate off security footage. Elsewhere, Sebastian Blood pays a visit to Moira to intimidate her into dropping out of the mayoral race, though she refuses. Oliver lures Nyssa’s League assassin to an alleyway where the combined efforts of he, Sara and Quentin defeat the thug, though the man takes a suicide poison before he can give up Nyssa’s location. The next day, Oliver prepares to introduce his mother at the mayoral rally, before Felicity pulls him aside and explains that her own father left their family, and she worries about Oliver leaving after what she has to say next. Elsewhere, Sara phones Nyssa and agrees to return to Nanda Parbat with her, next calling her father to meet her, without telling Oliver.xxxxA visibly shaken Oliver is called to the podium to introduce his mother, stumbling through the speech before whispering to his mother that he knows the truth. Awhile later, Oliver returns to the lair to find a vial of the poison missing, activating a tracker to find Sara on her way to confront Nyssa, Oliver worried she could bring the wrath of Ra’s al Ghul on all of them. Quentin arrives to Nyssa’s warehouse to retrieve Dinah, who becomes elated to see her daughter alive in the brief moments before Sara orders her taken away. Sara collapses, having drunk the poison herself, though when Nyssa grows enraged, Oliver intervenes and begins a deadly battle. Oliver just barely manages to gain the upper hand, before rushing over to administer an antidote to Sara. She returns to life, the sight of which brings Nyssa to agree to release Sara from the League. Oliver is forced to flee as Quentin and Dina rush to their daughter, seeing that Laurel is on the scene as well. Oliver confronts Moira that her latest betrayal has completely severed their trust, and while he agrees to keep up appearances for Thea’s sake and for the campaign, he no longer wants any kind of personal relationship with his mother. Elsewhere, Laurel grows drunk and angry at their glowing family reunion, ordering Sara out under the belief that her original betrayal with Oliver caused their family to fall apart, including the recent assassination attempts. Back in the past, Moira arrives to the Lance household after news of the Queen’s Gambit sinking has hit, burdened with the revelation that Sara too had been aboard the boat when it sank. Slade watches Moira’s campaign speech and chides Sebastian Blood for underestimating her, assuring his underling he plans to deal with it. Meanwhile, Sara returns to the lair to find Oliver taking out aggression on a dummy. Oliver questions what she plans to do now, though she simply suggest “I’m home,” before the two passionately embrace. WHO'S WHO: Th Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC TV Universe Category:A.R.G.U.S. Category:Nyssa al Ghul Category:League of Assassins Category:Brother Blood Category:CW Arrow Category:Dinah Laurel Lance - Black Canary Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow